No way!
by Meg2002
Summary: This is no longer a one shot as I've been asked to carry on xx
1. Chapter 1

Lauren's pov:

As my mum and dad sat talking about their stupid wedding and about how I was apparently auditioning for and I quote, "Britains got lady". The next thing I knew they had gone into lovey dovey mode and I just casually rolled my eyes at them, just being my usual self, the Lauren Branning original eye role. I told them to get a room and the next thing i know I've been employed,no, not in a good way, for my dad I had to draw out an advertisement for his car lot to go in the local paper, why, well I don't know.

As I stood leaning on a concreat post scetching the view of the carlot from the outside, joey stalked towards me, me just ignoring him as usual cousins do, he told me to be careful as the wing would apparently change but I held back my laughter and told him it must of been what happened to uncle Derick. He leaned over my shoulder and looked at my drawing, he told me it was pretty good and asked what I was doing, I told him what I was doing but described it all by using the word stupid around 20 times. He then even offered to help me with the slogan as I was totally snubbed with ideas.

We went back to my house, just across the square and I sat on the sofa, Joey acting all big got out a note pad and pen and like we were told by dad we had to make it sexy or whatever that meant for a carlot . I mean a carlot and sexy are two words that do not fit in a sentance together at all. Just as we finnished it off I text my dad and asked him to meet in R&R to have a look at it and give it his final approval, he told me too go there now as he was there al ready talking to Jack so we Made our way out of number 5 and around to the club.

My dad approoved of it and bought us all a drink, Whitney was really off with me and I was going to find out why. As I finnished my drink I went to the bar to talk to joey, he told me that he had kissed Whitney a couple off weeks back and that

He would really like us to spend more time together, I just ignored him and he walked away!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I've skipped a few months and joey and lauren have been together for one of them. Just in case i confuse anyone.**

_Lauren's pov:_

_As soon as I Awoke I felt my head pounding. Snuggling further into joeys chest if this was possible I felt him stir and wrap his arms tighter around my waist and mumble something into my hair. My insides suddenly flipped from top to bottom and I attempted to escape but with joeys arm was wrapped around my waist as tightly as possible so I couldn't move, I let out a hushed scream and felt joey remove his arms from around my waist and I jumped out of bed and rushed to the toilet, I felt like my insides were emptying themselves. This was torture! _

_Joeys pov:_

_I sat up instantly to the sound of lauren being sick, shes never ill I think to myself but soon regretting not doing anything sooner as I hear lauren cry my name. I rush to the bathroom and put my hand on the bottom of Lauren's back as she leans over the toilet, her hair a mess and her makeup from last night smudged. She slouched against the bath as she stopped being sick leaning her pale head against my chest, I could tell she wasn't well as she hadn't asked how her makeup looked or even wiped any of the tears that were rushing down her face. She lifted up her arms in aid for me to carry her, so I bent down and took her limp body into my arms and carried her to bed. Knowing rest was the best thing for her now. _

_Lauren's pov:_

_Joey slowly put me down into our bed and tucked the duvet around my cold body, he strips down to his boxers once again and lays himself next to me. I felt ill for the first time In many years. Joey whispered reassuring words into my ear whilst I sat in his arms whimpering, my headache slowly disappearing knowing I was ill I told joey I needed to go to the doctors, he just nodded his head in reply, i knew what he was thinking, I bet he thought it was a hangover. " It's not a hangover you know" I informed him, knowing that was what he was thinking, "I didn't drink last night" I told him, him once again just nodding his head, sighing knowing I wouldn't get anything out of him I harshly stood up, knowing I over did it slightly as I had to sit back down because the dizziness took over me. I knew he didn't see this so I just stood back up and held my belly tightly, the pain shocking, but because I was so stubborn I didn't show it, I just left the room, not a word said between us as I took my clothes into the bathroom got changed, left the house by slamming the door loudly and marching over the square to the doctors where i had Made an appointment for around 5 minutes time from now._

**_So what's wrong with lauren, why does joey not believe her any correct guesses to do with Lauren's illness will be mentioned in next chapter, and thank u NAZ for the review very much appreciated. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**laurens POV:**

_As I sat in the plain white waiting room for my appointment my mind rushed back to joey, why did he think I drank? Well to be honest if I did drink I would have told him but no, he still didn't believe me even when I told him I didn't. _

_"Lauren Branning" the doctor proclaimed, as she made her way from her office,_

_"Yep thats me" I informed her, following her back to her office in aid for some anwsers. _

**joeys POV:**

When lauren walked out I felt really bad, why didn't i just answer her, I know she didn't drink she would have told me, with all these thoughts rushing through my mind I didn't hear the front door slam and the loud echoes of footsteps making there way towards my room. As i was snapped out of trance by the floorboard creaking I saw the handle to my bedroom door slowly turn, I thought it was lauren, but then she only left 5 minutes ago to go to the doctors.

As the door swung open I was shocked with what i saw,

"So can you please explain to me brother why my best friend has just rushed from this house in floods of tears please!" My sister Rosie proclaimed as she burst into my room,

"Oh my god, Rosie what are you doing here, and wait what do you mean your best friend?!" I questioned as she perched on the end of my bed,

"Well lauren branning Is my best friend, we met when we were clubbing and just clicked, oh and the reason i was here was to see you and her and try and get you too meet bit if I'm not mistaken you've already met, oh and did I not mention make her cry!"

Just as I was about to reply a weary voice beat me to it,

"OMG Rosie what are you doing here?!"


End file.
